Guns
Read Adrien was sitting in a black limo, riding towards Muhammad's hideout to get back the stones. As he looked out of the window, he noticed that the weather was pretty bleak, as it was about to rain. As the sky itself started to cry, he couldn't help but to feel a bit sad himself. Although he liked for others to think he was a tough, cold hearted human being he was still a human with a heart. And so Adrien was both sad and angry at the same time, as he had just some time ago found out that Sebastien had been killed in the massacre that had occurred sometime ago. Some might have thought that he was just his employee, his right-hand man and nothing more, but this was not how things really were. Although he had not admitted it, Sebastien really had been the only friend he had ever had. He had always been by his side, and now that he was dead, Adrien felt as if a piece of himself had been taken away as well. They had known each other for all their lives after all. And now that Sebastien had been taken away, Adrien hated the Wyvern more than he had ever before. The moment he had heard of what they had done he swore that he would make them pay. He would make them all pay and wish they had never been born! He then looked at one of his agents riding in the car with him. “How long will it take until we're there?” he asked. “About thirty minutes, sir.” the agent answered. He had a curly red hair and blue eyes, and generally looked like an innocent young boy who no one would ever suspected of being a criminal. But that he was, as he had become a very important agent for Adrien, and now was constantly killing people for him as Sebastien had before. “Very good.” Adrien answered and looked at a huge black rifle on his lap. “I can't wait to try this baby out! This is going to be the most awesome massacre I've ever participated in!” At the same time Dane with Pete, Damon, Sarah and Verette was heading towards Muhammad's hideout as well. He was a bit annoyed as Pete and Damon were argueing over what they should do when they would arrive to their destination. All he cared about himself was to just get Ezra out of there and leave, but somehow he had an eery feeling that it was not going to be that easy. After all, it was Muhammad they were dealing with: an experienced former agent who always had a nice surprise for his enemies. And it probably wasn't going to be any different this time too. But what made him most concerned was the fact that it was most likely there already. As he was still seriously injured and all alone, he would have no chance against a skilled shooter like Muhammad. “Can we drive any faster?” he asked. “I'm already going as fast as I can.” Verette answered. “Don't worry, we will soon be there.” “Well soon isn't soon enough!” Damon said. It was obvious that he was much more annoyed and upset than Dane. “My boy might die if we don't get there soon!” “He is right, you know.” Sarah said, “Muhammad is a very skilled agent after all. He might not have the technology we do, but he still has managed to outsmart us more than once!” “Fine, then!” Verette said as the car started to drive even faster than it had before. “But if we get pulled aside by the police, you're paying!” She looked behind her where Sarah was sitting, and then back at the road again. A large truck was heading towards them, and hit them before she could turn away. Ezra was still outside the hideout, moving slowly towards the main enterance of the building. Although he was more than sure Muhammad probably was there by himself, he still felt it was a stupid decision to come here. He was still seriously injured, and not at all capable of fighting. Still, it was a battle between him and Muhammad only, he did not want others to have anything to do with it. Enough people had been hurt already, and he didn't want any more to die on his behalf. But before he could enter the building, he heard a familiar voice. “Please tell me you are not that stupid!” Adrien said. “Going on your own like that, fighting against a trained agent like Muhammad when you can barely walk! It's like Paris versus Menelaus all over again!” He walked closer to Ezra who had stopped moving. “And you know who nearly won that battle, don't you? Paris had Aphrodite at least, but where is your entourage? Did you forget to tell them you were coming here?” “You can mock me all you want.” Ezra said, looking angrily at Adrien. “But I don't want my any more of my friends to die because of me!” “You know, I think they already have!” Adrien said and laughed for a few seconds. “You see, I ordered one of my trucks to get them off the road, and it seems that once the car had fallen over the side of the road, none made it out alive!” “You are a monster!!!” Ezra screamed and then coughed. “Don't waste your enery, my friend!” Adrien said. “And besides, they deserved it. The Wyvern are responsible for killing Sebastien! They deserve each and every bad thing that's coming to them!” He then showed Ezra his big rifle. “But it seems I will be helping you today. I, too, want to see that bastard dead. And then we can get the artifacts and you get to come with me again. As I said once before, I need your help to find all the stones! And it doesn't really seem that you can do anything to prevent it.” “Yes, he can.” the agent with curly red hair said. Adrien looked around and saw he was aiming his gun at him, as were all the other agents who had sat in the car. “We are secret agents of the Wyvern, and we won't let you take him anywhere!” “Roberts!” Adrien angrily yelled, looking at the red haired agent. “So you have been against me all this time!” “Yes, I have, master.” Roberts answered. And before Adrien could say another word, he signaled the other agents who then pulled the trigger. One hit was enough to make Adrien fall to the ground unconscious. “Put him to the back of the car!” he ordered. “And take the boy inside. We still have business to do here.” And although Ezra didn't want to stay out of it, he was pushed into the car against his will. The doors of the car were locked outside, and then the Wyvern agents entered the building. Soon, gunfire was heard from inside, and for more than an hour no one came out of the building. After another 30 minutes had passed, Muhammad came outside, carrying a big rifle and with blood all over his shirt and face. It was a gruesome sight, and what made it even more terryfying was the fact that he noticed Ezra straight away and started running towards the car. Panicking, Ezra tried to hide himself under the seat, as he did not have the keys to start the car with. But in less than a minute he could hear Muhammad coming towards the car, and soon saw him looking him from the window. “Hello, Ezra!” Muhammad said, his voice strangely light. “Come out of the car, or I will shoot you out!” At the same moment, Dane was climbing out of the car that had driven off the road. Although he was not seriously hurt, some of his friends like Sarah and Pete were. Panicking, he reached for his cell phone the minute he got out saw a gun that was aimed on his face. “Put the phone away and I will not shoot you.” a familiar voice said. And as Dane raised his head to look at him, he couldn't believe what he saw. “You?! What are you doing here?!” Category:Chapters Category:Season Two Category:By Gerda